Past memories
by Restlessfan19
Summary: Join Michelle Schmidt, better known as "Mike" by her friends, as she spends each night in the pizzeria, wondering why she keeps coming back and figuring out why she feels such a strange connection to this place CHARACTERS: female Mike, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie Bunny, and that sexy Foxy! MikexFoxy! And lots of friendship, and fluffiness! With some ver dark scenes! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we go! I've never played the game but I watched the gameplay a million times, and a ton of theory videos, so now I'm ready to write a fic for it.**

**I'm making Mike a girl. I'M SORRY! But I do so much better with females. I also gave an employee outfit to her!**

**Also I'm picturing this as that type of anime, Sonic-kind-of style a lot of people draw because I want them to be a bit more attractive and easy to approach.**

**Also, Mike is 19, and it's 1992.**

**I don't feel like talking on and on so...**

**LET'S GO! **

* * *

Michelle Schmidt better known as "Mike" or "Mickey", by her friends and family, had a new job. She had to work as a night security guard so she could finish paying for her apartment.

She made most her money making costumes people used for cosplays or school musicals. But to pay the last bit of her rent, she'd have to get money on part time jobs. Mike only wished she didn't have to wear the outfit. To work there, she had to wear black jeans, white shoes, a pink, button down shirt, red vest, and red and pink baseball cap. there was nothing wrong with that outfit, but it was one extra thing she had to worry about washing with cheap detergent every week, and re-wear it dirty when she couldn't afford to wash it. What's the point?, she thought. No one would see her in it or out of it.

She'd always loved Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria, even though her parents told her not to go there. She had no idea why. It had always been so popular with the people in there town, and everyone else went there all the time. She still went to parties, but lied about where she was.

She just felt a strange connection to this place, and the animatronics. So, when she saw an advertisement for the restaurant, she just had to.

Sitting in the control and security room, she looked at the tablet showing the different parts of the restaurant, when her phone rang.

"Um, hello?" She spoke into the receiver. She took a sip of the Monster she'd brought to help stay awake, and waited for the other other person to answer.

**"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."** An awkward voice stuttered in her ear. **"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**

"Okay..." She said even though it was just a recording.

**"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's PIZZA. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."** Mickey cracked a smile.

_This guy is probably a huge nerd _She thought.

**"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**

_Oh, Jesus...what have I gotten into?_

**"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."** He went on, but by now Mickey's stomach was in tight knots.

** "Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."**

"What does 'quirky' mean?" She thought aloud.

As if answering her, he said, **"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."**

"Lovely..." She moaned.

**"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"**

"I'm gonna puke..."

**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on." **

Mike tried not to worry. Any thing would be better than being homeless and living in her car again.

**"Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's PIZZA, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."**

_Oh, God..._ She shook, nearly dropping her phone.

** So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." **He nervously laughed.

**"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you SIGN UP. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those CAMERAS, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**

"That's it? ...Wow, my hero..." She rolled her eyes. "He's probably just bullshitting me..."

Turning on her tablet, she began checking the cameras, just to fall off her seat, and onto the floor. Bonnie was staring straight into her eyes, and what felt like her soul.

"Oh, shit..." She was ready to hit the button on the door, but he said to conserve power. Okay, well Bonnie wasn't right here so it was fine.

_So the animatronics become alive, and will kill me... Okay, just have to be careful. _She wanted to leave but realized she'd probably be safer, staying in this room, than walking around, crashing into one of them.

She saw Freddy and Chica, in their performing poses.

And then she noticed, Pirate's Cove. Their was something about that place that she could just almost remember, but she wasn't sure what. Was it something about that "Bite of '87" he mentioned? Or something else. She switched around with the cameras. Just to notice Foxy running down the hall.

"OH, OH NO!" She screamed, pushing her hand forward to desperately hit the door's button. At the last minute, it shut. Mike breathed out, "Oh Jesus..." just to hear angry banging on the metal sheet, keeping him from reaching her. She sat back on the computer chair, and pulled her legs on to it, wrapping her arms around her thighs.

She turned on the camera to see Foxy in his Cove, his good eye just glowing golden staring at her, and she instantly looked away. The hallway, she saw Bonnie's shadow. Then the other side of the hallway, and she saw something that nearly made her vomit.

Posters of pale white kids' faces, with shadowy eyes, and long streams of tears. A cold shiver ran down her back. She looked back at the kitchen to see Chica posed with her head cocked to the side, and open beak.

_Nasty... What the heck is going on? _

She sped back and forth through the rooms and watching for Foxy.

When she checked her watch, she saw it was almost 6 AM.

_Just a little longer...Then I can get out of this hellhole..._

And the power goes out. "Ah..." She breathed out, as she now realized she was alone in the darkness. Just her brown eyes glowed, as she looked around. "Ah, what the fuck happened?"

She looked to see Freddy's eyes, glowing in the dark watching her, in the doorway. The music began playing and she shut her eyes, just to hear her watch beep.

She made it.

"Oh, yes, Christ!" She cheered. Mike saw the daytime guy on the camera, and jumped up. "My shift is over! I freaking made it! This girl lives another day!" She ran past Freddy, who now was frozen just outside the door, his eyes moving only to watch her hurriedly run away.

"Oh, leaving already Michelle?" The daytime worker asked her.

"Yes!" She fluffed her spiky, brown hair, ripping off her hat.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Will I-?" Everything in her mind told her to scream "No", run out of here and never let anyone she knew even talk of this place. But, somehow, her lips told him a solid, "Yes," she swallowed.

_What am I saying?! I can't stay here! I'll die-_

But still, she said, "Yeah, I just gotta get some sleep, but I'll be back before you guys close."

"Okay, cool." As Mike walked out, she felt that little feeling that something happened here. The Bite of '87 ran through her mind again, but she would've been 14 by the time that happened, and she hadn't been there after she turned thirteen.

What was it though? Something definitely happened there, something to do with that security room, and Pirate's Cove, and her saying yes even though she should've said no and quit.

She tried going back as she drove back to her apartment, and thought of one thing, her sixth birthday. She had a birthday there when she was just six, turning seven soon.

She tried as hard as possible to remember, what had happen. It was as if someone had erased it from her mind. Mike tried to think, what did she remember? Except for the restaurant, her age, and the animatronics?

Very little.

With a frustrated groan, Mike turned the car into her parking lot. Heading up the stairs of the terrace, she let herself in and got ready to go to sleep. She replaced her clothes with an oversized purple T-shirt.

It would take a while, but she was sure she'd figure out what had happened.

**So, what do you guys think of girl Mike? And if you want to, make a review with what you think happened with her at the sixth party. But for now I'm gonna head on out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm planning on writing this quickly, especially since we got school off tomorrow! Yay!**

**Freddy: (right outside door) Hi, little girl!**

**Me: (Slams that button just to see it's jammed) Oh, um...hi, Freddy. You have a nice... smile...**

**Foxy:(runs up and pokes in his head) Aye, lass how are we on such a lovely night?**

**Me: Heh, pretty good, sexy fox! (Realizes I said that) Dammit! Why'd I say that?! (Lifts up computer, ignoring Foxy and Freddy's horrified faces, and starts typing angrily)**

* * *

Mike was up at about 10 PM, and decided to look in her old pictures for any clues. She knew for a fact she had an old scrap book, full of photos from old birthdays. Going through the old box, she pulled the old book out just to see it was completely disorganized. So, if she wanted to find anything in there, she'd have to go through the whole book until she found it.

Sighing, she also realized she didn't have time to go through the whole book, before her shift. She went ahead and threw the book into her suede leather knapsack, walking out to her car.

Mike got there at about 10:30, to still see kids here to her surprise. When she was younger, kids would be out of there by nine, but whatever. Kids stay out all night now, and it keeps getting later to her.

_Just wish I could have down that. _She thought. Though it was still a Monday, so that was weird.

She noticed the floor show started, which gave her extremely mixed feelings. On one hand, she realized these were the same fun, adorable animatronics she loved as kids. On the other hand, these were the things that wanted to kill her.

"H-h-hey there, b-boys and girls!" Freddy started, though his voice box was broken, or scratched up. "R-remember, the pizzeria will be close-closing soo-soon!" This obviously pissed off many kids and teenagers, and some parents who now realized they'd actually have to be around their kid.

Mike rolled her eyes. _Damn, irresponsible parents. Let your kids run around like crazy people, and break crap, and then wonder why they give you so much hell as teens._

_"_Oh, hi Mike." She rolled her eyes again as she realized Fritz Smith was behind her. He was now assistant manager, after getting his job back.

"Hey..." Fritz was kind of an idiot in her eyes. Not deserving to get as much money as he did. He was always trying to flirt with her, since their boss had hired her last week, whenever she came in about schedule or pay, and he'd seen her, which disgusted her. He was in his thirties, while she was barely old enough to live alone. He was kind of nerdy about it which made him cute, but she still didn't like him like that.

"So..." He awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"So, what?" Mike wanted to get to the point, so she could say no and he could leave her alone, defeated.

"So, do you wanna eat some crappy pizza before these kids get outta here?"

"Uh, heh, no thanks. I'm good." She smiled awkwardly.

"Y-you sure?" Mike nodded back. "Oh, well bye..."

"Bye." She ran off.

As one of the last songs started playing, Mike sat at an empty table, watching kids run around and scream. She opened the book again and began flipping through pages, seeing her as a baby, and potty training.

_That's a bit embarrassing, _she thought.

She was just about to go in the back and start her shift early, when a little kid ran by splashing soda on her black jeans.

"HA, you peed yourself!" He laughed.

"YOU LITTLE...ugh!" She growled. "Bastard..." She got up and went to the bathroom, drying her pants off with a paper towel.

When she left the bathroom, she noticed the entrance to Pirate's Cove. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. It would open so far, but her short, tiny body was able to squeeze in.

Despite the cobwebs, darkness and memories of last night, she felt strangely at peace. The place smelled like flat soda and mold. And there was that creaking sound.

Then, clearly, she heard something else. A little boy crying. Sobbing, and hiccuping.

_What the hell?_

She looked around but didn't see anyone. Then she saw the purple curtains. Mike knew she shouldn't stay but she felt frozen in place. The crying sounds were closest here. She couldn't just leave a poor little kid here to be killed.

But when she opened the curtain, it was just Foxy. Creepy.

"Oh...hello, fox." She glared at him. "I'm not scared of you." But, actually being terrified of him, since they were alone in the dark, she quickly closed the curtains.

"Okay, so...um, bye." She added awkwardly. Mike hurried off, and squeezed through the door to bump into Fritz.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked her, grabbing her wrist.

"I-I was just- I thought a kid was back there." She tried to pull away, but she was a bit weak, especially against his strong grip. "I, uh, thought I heard crying, but it was just a false alarm." The sad reality was that even if a kid was being killed in there, she couldn't get him help because they would've thought she was crazy.

Fritz gave her a slightly scared look, as his nails, slightly tore into her flesh. "Um...ow..." Mike whimpered. "Could I have my hand back?"

"Oh, sorry." He let her hand go.

"Ow..." She rubbed her raw flesh.

"Just stay out of there." He told Mike. She nodded and swallowed hard. "They're gonna close soon, and then you'll have a while before your shift."

Returning to her table, she picked the book up again and began flipping through. And then she saw it. Her birthday photo from twelve years ago.

It showed her as a little girl, wearing a tiny denim dress with a purple T-shirt underneath, and little sneakers

_ Wow..._ She thought. _Was I always so tiny?_

Right next to her was a taller, chubby boy, with freckles, brown hair, and blue eyes. He had on a blue T shirt, and khaki shorts. On her left was a girl about her size, wearing black glasses, with black hair and hazel eyes. She wore a jean skirt, and long sleeved red shirt.

Two other boys stood beside them. One had spiky brown hair, and an open mouthed smile with four missing teeth, and a type of stupid, bored look in his dull, green eyes. The other had messy, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wore an eye patch and fake hook, obviously in love with Foxy.

What about it made her feel connected to the animatronics? She tried to remember back. She remembered something but not much.

**Flashback:**

"Okay, kids! You can move now!" Mrs. Schmidt told the kids, lowering her camera.

The children's fake, stiff smiles dropped and they relaxed.

"Can we eat cake now?" Little Michelle asked.

"Not yet sweetie..."

The kids started groaning. "Why don't you go play the arcade games?"

Each getting a few tokens, they ran away. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" The tall chubby boy asked.

"I don't know," the glasses wearing girl shrugged.

"Let's go to Pirate's Cove!" The little Foxy fan put in.

"Ew...no..." the girl added. "That place sucks..."

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Lucy, leave Adam alone!" The dumb looking boy said. "Why don't you go to your Cove thingy, and see it?"

"Shut up, Kyle! No one asked you!" Lucy yelled.

"Guys, it's my birthday!" Little Mike protested. "We do what I want!"

"I'm the oldest, so I should choose." The chubby boy added.

"Shut up, Chris!"

The little kids continued to argue, until a deep man's voice interrupted them.

"Hello, boys and girls!"

And Mike woke up, to see she was face down, drooling on the table. Was that a dream? Or flashback? Or even a hallucination?

Groaning, she looked at the photo again. She felt a deep sadness she got sometimes, that frustrated her because she didn't know why. She shoved the photo in her back pocket, and brushed the feeling off.

It was time to work.

**Okay, so I finally updated! Yay! So not much, but I'm looking to see if any one would mind drawing my female version of Mike, and the animatronics.**

**If you could, just send me a message and I'll use it. **

**So bye friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm back people!**

**Foxy:(puts down my tablet, which has my diary on it) Lass, this be comin' from a old sea cap'n. (Looks at tablet again) Ye truly be needin' help...**

**Me: Foxy...Goddamn it to fucking Hell...you fucking bae**

* * *

Approaching the empty office, Mike dropped the photo album onto the desk.

_Here comes another day of mind numbing horror...and blood curdling screaming_

She sighed and sat down on the computer chair. Checking the cameras, she saw Fritz locking up before waving and smiling at her through the camera. Half heartedly, she returned the gesture. He headed out the front, leaving her alone.

And as if on cue, the phone rang again. She lifted to her ear after a few rings, and waited for phone guy to talk again.

**"Uhh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and made it to Night 2, uh, congrats!" **Mike rolled her eyes; if she would've recorded a message for a worker here, she would've said. "Dude, run!" And "Watch for Foxy. He seems cute, but will chase you!"

Maybe he was scared to be slaughtered if the company knew he gave people actual important advice. In fact, why would the company even keep these messages, if phone guy talked about the living robots?

Eventually, Phone Guy hung up and she breathed out heavily. Something about this place was familiar. And the fact that she couldn't remember what it was, annoyed her to all ends.

Mike grabbed the photo from her back pocket again, and stared at it. Besides the kids, there wasn't much. Random people behind them, and part of Bonnie's puffy tail.

What was it about this photo that made it so serious for her? The kids, there names, what had happened?

And then it hit her hard, like a stack of bricks.

The Golden Freddy suit, with brooding, bloodshot eyes, and a creepy smiled popping out from the employee inside. He seemed as if he was noticing the kids and that made his day, in a dark way.

**Flashback**

"Why hello, boys and girls!" The deep, gravelly voice told them. Each turned around slowly. It was a man in a Golden Freddy, but it looked just like the real thing from on stage. This instantly wowed the kids.

"Who are you?" The little girl with glasses, Lucy asked him.

"Why I'm Golden Freddy!" He gave the kids a friendly, kind glance.

"Whoa..." they chorused, their bright eyes widening.

"I see you kids love Freddy and his friends," "Golden Freddy" went on, eyeing a hyper looking Adam especially. The little boy, bounced slightly, obviously having had too much sugar, but with an adorable, shy smile on his face. "And that's great!"

"Thank you..." Little Mike blushed, earning another loving glance towards her.

"How about you kids get your friends, and we'll play a game!" He continued. "Then when it's over, you can come backstage with me! And I'll give you all a prize!"

"What kind of game?" The chubby boy, Chris asked.

"Hide and Seek," he went on. "You kids hide and I'll find you."

The kids here didn't know enough to be scared of the dark eyes or nasty smile. Besides their young age, they also were often left alone and their own parents never played with them or talked to them. That's why they all loved the animatronics so much.

The animatronics talked to them, and played with them. Entertained them with their fictional stories and silly songs. They were the attention the kids needed and wanted.

So Hide and Seek sounded amazing to the deprived children.

The kids ran off. Adam, of course hid in the Cove. Chris hid in one of the slide tunnels, and Lucy and Kyle hid under a table.

Little Mike was the tiniest, even more than Lucy, who was the youngest, so she was able to comfortably squeeze in a tight spot behind an arcade game. Then she sat and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Being used to being ignored, since she was a short, quiet girl, she didn't mind at first but after all that time, things began getting bored. So what if she lost? She just wanted to get out of there and see her friends.

She'd seen Lucy and Kyle hide under the one table, but when she lifted the cloth...

Their fractured bodies, broken and battered, with stab wounds up and down their chest, arms, legs. Just laying there as if some sick present for her.

Lucy's glasses were broken, completely shattered on one lense, glass stabbing her in the eye. Her face pale, but with blood out her mouth and eye, and from her scalp from being stabbed in her frontal lobe. Her mouth was bonded, but it was obvious, she tried to scream.

Kyle's entire face was bruised and bloody, his mouth also bonded, and smashed and stabbed parts decorated his body. But the most disgusting part was one of his eyes were ripped out, lying on the ground, blood leaking from the now empty socket.

Sweat ran down the birthday girl's back, she felt sick to her stomach. She then realized...

"Chris! ADAM!" She ran round the restaurant, searching for and shoving through people. By now the tears were starting.

Running into Pirate's cove, she ran to the purple curtain to see Adam, chopped up into broken, mangled body parts. His arms, legs, head, and torso, still close together but separated from each other. "No..." She whispered, the first tears spilling from her innocent brown eyes. "Adam, no..." Mike looked at his half smashed head. And then she did the unthinkable...

She lifted the bloody head onto her lap, and sobbed deep, heart wrenched sobs. "No Adam, you're going to be okay," Even though she knew it wasn't true.

She knew the same had happened to Chris, but some naive part of her forced her to go see him. Ripped out guts and his legs at the bottom of the slide, his torso and arms at the top.

Dead. All dead.

The man lied to her. Used her and her friends because he thought it was funny... even that young Mike understood.

Her hands were trembling, her throat and eyes burned from the sobbing. People walked passed her, not noticing her horror, or the blood on her dress.

She felt broken, all at once, her tears started up again. She looked at her friends' blood which had collected on her and her hands, and screamed.

Not just screaming, but painful, blood curdling shrieking. Mike continued until the whole world behind her became white noise. Her throat burned and her lungs begged for oxygen, but she wouldn't stop.

The manager turned off the animatronics, and people ran over, some genuinely concerned, while some just thought it was a tantrum.

She flopped her body onto the floor and screamed again and again and again. Now people saw the blood, but no one did anything.

_Just watch me..._ She thought bitterly. _You finally watch me, give me your attention, and don't even care._

"Michelle!" Mrs. Schmidt exclaimed. "What's wrong?!" Her voice sounded so far away. By now, Mike had stopped screaming. Now she was frozen.

_Don't say anything...She doesn't care...they don't love you...your friends did and **HE **took that away from you..._

"Answer me!" Her mother screamed, but her child had become closed in her own mental shell. "MICHELLE!"

By now the other kids' parents must have realized their children were missing, because police burst in through the front door. They also tried to talk to Mike but to no avail. She was long gone, and might have never came back.

Something happened. In her mind, as if trying to stay sane, killed memories of her friends and their deaths. Her parents told every one around her to never mention it and she quickly forgot.

* * *

But now, as a grown woman, she was lying on the floor, trembling, shaking, eyes so tightly shut, it was a wonder that her tears got out, pouring down her hot, pink cheeks.

Foxy burst into the room, just to see her on the floor, in her mental breakdown. He felt a strange feeling...So familiar, but so strange...

And then it hit him.

This was the EXACT same way he'd reacted back when he was a sweet little boy named Adam...

Shaking, and crying as the man put the knife up to his jugular. But what was wrong with her?

He took a step closer, not wanting to startle her. He picked up the photo, off the ground and lifted it, to his face. No...this couldn't be true...

The girl lying here, had the same pale face, brown hair, and shy, tiny features as the little girl in the photo.

It was here! Little Michelle Schmidt, now an adult and back here! If he could believe it...

"Foxy, what the Hell are you doing?" Chicago whispered from the other window. The other two were there on the right side too.

The robot Fox simply pointed out the door to mean, they needed to talk now.

Sighing, Freddy pulled the other two away to the kitchen, their blind spot to talk where Mike couldn't see them.

* * *

"Okay, Fox, what's going on?" Freddy asked him, as they entered the kitchen to see Foxy pacing around.

The fox, needed to explain why, and fast.

"Aye, that lass in there...we can't kill er!"

They all just started straight at him.

"Foxy...are you fucking serious?" Chicago asked him slowly.

"Foxy, we can't leave her alone, just because you're in love with her!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Aye, I'm not in love with her!"

"You sure..."

"That lass in there be Michelle Schmidt!"

"Who?" The others asked, causing Foxy to facepalm, and mutter to himself.

Finally, he shoved the photo towards them, to hear their gasps of horror.

It WAS her. The one person they saw as they became spirits, just minutes before they were trapped in these suits. Who cried real tears, because she was sad, not to be dramatic. They remembered her as their friend. Best friend.

"It...it is her..." Freddy said slowly.

"I-I don't...what...uh, what?" Bonnie said, looking lost.

"My best...friend..." Chicago shook slightly.

They all remembered back to that horrible day, their innocence, believing the man in the suit. How Michelle lived afterwards, because he didn't find her in the arcade. But how it seemed to cut her as deeply as the others. How she came back at least once a year after that, not realizing her friends were the animatronics.

But then she turned thirteen. And they said she had to come there with her parents, and they didn't see their little friend again. That's when Foxy bit that kid, out of anger.

And now, they had horrified her.

"We need to tell her..." Freddy added. "Make this right..."

"But how?" Bonnie exclaimed. "If we even get near her, she'll panic and close the door."

"I have an idea..." Chicago told them. "But I don't like it..."

"What?" The boys asked her.

"We have to...turn off the power and force her to sit down and listen."

"That be..." Foxy started, trying to find anything wrong with the plan. Apparently, he found nothing. "A good idea." He held up his hook, cheerfully, to show he was actually okay with it.

"We can do it tomorrow..." Freddy added, noticing the clock said it was almost six again.

They all smiled in agreement. Meanwhile, the clock went off and they heard Mike run off.

**Okay, so there's a plan in progress. We need to be patient...**

**Mike: wait, a plan to do what now?**

**Me: Oh, nothing. Heh..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I'm already getting a lot of support, but I want to be a more popular writer...So if you know friends in the fandom could you please ask them to read, review, favorite or follow? But besides that, thank you, to all my fans for my story. This chapter will be very important for the ending...**

**so keep an open mind! **

**But I m realy glad that you guys seem to like Mike as a girl. But now we get some more back story.**

**And review for nything you might wanna see!**

**And finally, there might be some grammar mistakes, because I'm typing on my Wii U.**

**This chapter will be a bit depressing though so prepare thise tissues!**

**Bonnie: It's so sad! (breaks into tears) **

**Me: This is just the intro! Dumbass!**

* * *

Mike was feeling pretty shitty, as one would at a time like this. She'd had a horrifying realization. She couldn't help but feel as though this was all her fault. Maybe it was just survivor's guilt.

_Things are never ever ever never be okay. Never ever... It's not okay. S_ She kept saying again in her clouded mind. _ Adam...and Chris...Lucy, Kyle... It's not fair! _

"It's not fair!" she yelled out loud, getting stares from other employees. It was bad enough to have to walk in front of those people with her face showing everyone she'd been crying. Everyone was looking at her face, judging her. She HATED being judged by anyone, much less people she didn't even know.

Her eyes were bloodshot, with swollen, sticky eyelids. She just wanted to be alone...forever.

_Why couldnt't he have came back for me? Then at least we could've been together. Is tha why I always want to sstay here? So the animatronics can kill me, like my friends?_

The brunette thought back to when she was five, and her friends all said they'd be friends forever. The'd play house, with her and Chris or Adam as the the mom and dad. Lucy and Kyle, being the youngest, usually got the worst roles. i.e. the kids, or pets. Then they'd eat grilled cheese sandwiches and laugh in the backyard, as Adam and Chris would dare each other to eating contests and just end up getting sick.

Tha was when she remembered being truly happy.

She never would've _remembered_ on her own but after that massacre, her brain changed. She would argue in class, backtalk at every thing nyone said, refuse any type of conformity, and get into fights, even though she would quickly lose being short and skinny, and trying to fight people twice her size.

Her parents finally gave up once she became a teenager, to make her join a club or make more friends or be lless angry. Mike was a compulsive liar, and would make up fake stories about everything. From missing homework to skipping gym.

How she graduated from high school, and got into college, was a mystery to everyone, especially her herself.

That man killed those kids, and would hve gotten her too if she hadn't have been so good at hide and seek.

"HEY, princess!" She almost screamed in anger at Fritz's voice.

_ God, just leave me alone! _Usually Fritz wasn't so annoying, but right now she needed to be alone.

She didn't feel like dealing with bullshit, and definetely didn't feel like staying hre much longer.

Turning quickly, she began "Look, Fritz, I really need to go-"

"Oh, just stay a while longer?" The awkward man asked her. "My friend really wants to meet you!"

If this was anyone else, Mike would've screamed at him to leave her the hell alone and left. But Fritz was so cute, and embarrassed in asking, she sighed a "Yes.."

"Great!" He ran off to get his friend, and she fell into a seat.

It didn't take Fritz long at all. His friend was one of the strangest people she had ever seen. For one he was dressed in asecurity suit but it was completely purple, along wigh his skin and hair...

If it was any other time, she might have reacted but today she didn't care if he was purple, red, orange or whatever. She didn't give a shit. Everything about him was purple, except for his badge, which was gold, and his eyes which were white.

"Oh, hello little girl," he smirked at her. She suddenly felt a bit self conscious. He was really good looking, and she knew she looked terrible from last night.

Her eyes and nose were still bright red and her face was hot, with a pounding headache.

"Oh, um, hi..." She blushed quickly. She awkwardly out out her hand just to feel his warm, strong grip, as the handshaked. It felt extremely awkward for Mike and Fritz, but not the purple man. "My name's Mike...and you are?"

"It's Vincent, love." His grin widened.

**Oh, God no! Fuck you Vincent! This is not okay, it's fucked up! And I hope it makes you guys all question asking and stuff.**

**Vincent: Hello, lass! (does his usual shit eating grin)**

**Me: Fuck you! You murdered those kids and yet for some reason I love you! It's confusing!**

**Vincent: Well you said Fuck You and said you love me so...come here!**

**Me: Oh, oh no! Don't rape me! I HAVEA NEEDLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And, I'm glad you're enjoying things! I'm happy because I have a new short story idea and have a new bae! So yeah, I'm a happy Charlie today!**

**Hannah: DON'T SAY CHARLIE! THAT'S MY CATCHPHRASE!**

**Me: Shut the fuck up!**

**Hannah: Wanna get stabbed?**

**Me: You're too cute to kill me.**

* * *

The animatronics were ready to capture Mickey. You know, in a non-evil way.

They all stood at the enttances of each hallway, except for Bonnie who was suppose to turn off the fuse box. "Okay guys," Freddy told them. Their voice boxes had a system with a radio similar to a walkie talkie to talk to each other, made back when the animatronics were just animatronics. It was made to call police in case of a predator, or...killer.

But obviously, that didn't work back then.

"Okay, we have to catch Mike. So no screwing up..." The robot bear corrected his hat. "Bonnie, you turn off the fuse box. When Mike comes to check it, grab her!"

"But Freddy..." Bonnie really hated the idea of being the one who had to and didn't feel right grabhing Mike and horrifying her, thinking she would die. "Um, this is a really good idea...But, um..."

"Don' tell me ye be gettin' cold feet!" Foxy groaned.

"Dammit, Bonnie!" Chica yelled. "You always screw up everything!"

"I'm just saying, maybe Chica should do it...or Foxy..." the rabbit put in lamely. "Maybe they'll do better."

"No! Stay were you are!" Freddy yelled.

"That's it! I'm out of here!"

"NO!" They all yelled.

Bonnie was about to run, but they noticed Mike walking on the other side of the restaurant, and into the Office.

"Okay, do it!" Chica whispered.

Wincing, Bonnie pulled the cords away, and hit the buttons. Every light went out

Then silence...

"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL?" They heard Mike scream loudly.

"Oh, no..." They heard much quieter now. "Oh God no...Oh God no..."

Mike finally decided she would rather die at least trying, than to just sit there and wait to be stuffed.

"Oh, God...I'm sorry, Jesus for all the times I've done horrible stuff..." She prayed out loud. Opening the fuse box, she shined the light to see Bonnie there.

"Um, calm down." Mike simply sat there with a look of complete horror. "I...I just want to talk-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mike shrieked, and smashed the flashlight against Bonnie's face. The brunette took off running, leaving a scared, and sad Bonnie.

"I knew that would happen!" He cried, feeling oil tears run down his face.

Chica lept after her next. The flashlight kept flickering.

"Calm down! Stop running!" Chica yelled.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to die!" Mike screamed again and again. Her chest burned, and her legs ached but she wouldn't stop.

Chica hated running around, and knew that this little girl would never calm down if she were being chased. Chica was a pretty smart chicken, or robot, and knew that, even if she did grab Mike, what had just happened to Bonnie would happen to her.

She finally stopped, smiling at the little freak out Foxy and Freddy would have to deal with.

"Lassie, we wish only to speak with ye!" Foxy called. Foxy was fast, about as fast as a moving car. So it was easy for him to grab the horrified girl.

Now, Mike was just a 4'9 girl who weighed just 97 pounds. She had skinny arms and legs and only had curves because she was short. But when she felt his arms, and thought she was facing death, she dove forward and kneed Foxy right in his...well, in his manhood.

The robot Fox fell forward, letting her go. Mike shot off.

When she turned around, the fox was there again, now really angry with her. "Slow down, you stupid BITCH!" He hollered, losing the pirate accent, using his real English voice.

She noticed an empty air vent and dove inward, just to feel him grab her leg. In response, Mike began kicking as hard as she could. "OH, YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Eventually, he let go and she slid to the other side, just to see Freddy. Mike couldn't go either way. She was trapped.

So she started crying.

Yeah, crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did to piss you off!" She sobbed. "Just don't kill me!"

"We won't...we promise..." Freddy assured her. "If you just listen..."

"Okay..." Mike sniffed pathetically.

"Do remember...anything important going on here?" Chica put in gently.

"Well...She whimpered. "When...I Was younger...my friends...this man told us he wanted to play a game with us...and he killed them all..."

"Was it Hide and Seek?" Bonnie asked.

"Um...yes. How did you...?" Then it hit her. The voices, the memories started flowing. Her friends...were in suits...dead, but with new bodies.

"I...I" She sputtered. "No...it isn't possi-" And with that the tiny brunette fainted, with a little sigh.

"Oh, she's just adorable when she's sleeping." Said Chica, lifting up the girl with no effort as if she were a doll.

* * *

When Mike woke up, Fritz was shaking her.

"Mike...Mike!" He yelled. "MIKE!"

"Aaaahhhh!" She jumped nearly a foot in the air.

She was in the computer chair, there was no robots chasing her. She was alone and safe.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?" Fritz frowned at her. "And what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" It wasn't until then, that Mike realized she was covered in yellow feathers and grease from the vents.

IT WAS REAL.

Just that thought alone, nearly made her piss herself. But she didn't want to seem crazy.

"Oh nothing...just bumped into Chica on my way to the bathroom." She blushed.

"Oh, well...we came to tell you you can go."

"Kay. Will do."

After Fritz left, the teenager began breathing in and out, slightly horrified yet relieved at the same time.

Then she noticed something on her seat.

A card with a childishly drawn picture of Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. This was her drawing...from thirteen years ago.

She turned it to see it said. "So...now you know.

We don't want to scare you. So after you passed out we left you alone.

But we missed you Michelle."

Mike felt tears falling from sheer joy and emotion in her heart.

She quickly got to work on her own drawing...

* * *

"Hey kid..." She called. A little girl with red hair ran over. "Would you mind giving this to the band for me?"

With a quick yes, the little girl ran off and Mike left, feeling she deserved more sleep.

"What's this?" Chica asked the little girl as she gave her the paper.

"The security guard lady told me to give it to you."

The robot chicken looked at it. It was a cartoon drawing of her and the guys. And on the back it had one line.

"And I missed you too."

**Oh, God! It was kinda cheesy but sweet, right?!**

**I'm just glad I finally finished.**

**You guys really have been amazing, and I love all this support, but the next chapter might take a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here we are! You guys have been probably waiting for the animatronics and their response. I'm also planning on making stop motion fnaf comics soon! If you might wanna help, I'd appreciate it!**

**I have three different endings and I'm not sure which one I'll use yet though. If you want to help, just PM me!**

**I hope you guys are ready for a tearful reunion.**

**Chica: I can't believe Mike is still so tiny. (Gushes over Mike's adorableness)**

**Bonnie: Whoa, chill out!**

**Chica: Shut the fuck up, Bonnie! (Chica begins repeatedly punching the poor rabbit)**

**Me:Let's go! Before they kill each other!**

* * *

Mike felt the walls of the pizzeria, no longer fearing being alone at night. It was all sad but nice at the same time.

Besides the sentiment of her friends, she remembered so much more. Her first kiss was in this pizzeria.

She remembered the time she and her whole graduating class celebrated by coming here. The poor staff!

But then again you don't tell hyped up teens there is no more pizza dough...

Sitting in the computer seat, Mike held the photo from her birthday closely. She smiled at Adam and Kyle. Those two dorks, always tripping over themselves.

Lucy as always being her seemingly cold self, but really just was easily annoyed by other people and very lazy when it came to actual work.

And finally, Chris. He could be a bit of a bully, the oldest by two years, who was stuck with them as friends because his mom put him with a bunch of babies when he was already nearly three. But he was very sweet, the older brother of the group.

When Chris was four, Kyle was just then born and he wouldn't have admitted it but he loved all them like his little siblings.

She frowned, noticing the Golden Freddy suit. Ripping that corner off, she sadly held the photo close and allowed a few tears before stopping herself.

Crying was a bit strange. Her friends were senselessly and brutally murdered and she was crying but not them. At least as far as she knew

The part that truly hurt was...the words she said right before "Golden Freddy" took them away.

"You're all stupid!" Little Mike hollered at the top of her lungs back then. "I HATE YOU ALL! YOU"RE RUINING MY BIRTHDAY!"

Now, remembering hurt the brunette. Mentally and physically. Her stomach twisted to tight knots, and she felt ready to black out.

More tears.

It hurt.

Why did this man do this? Maybe they wouldn't have remained friends; but anything was better than this.

He took their lives away. Their physical lives, her mental life.

Why? She kept asking again and again. Why? Why? Why?

Maybe he was crazy...maybe he was evil...maybe he just was pushed too hard...

When she opened to soggy eyes, she saw the four of them standing there. Chica was clutching the drawing in her feathery, large hands.

She couldn't think of anything else to say but, "I was so annoying back then... I'm sorry." Her blue orbs began oozing hot, fat tears again. "I don't hate you guys...I said it a lot...but I don't hate you. I love d you all..."

This was a very serious moment.

But at this point, Bonnie and Chica couldn't help themselves. Being the youngest, (A.N. They would've been about seventeen if they had lived), they had no memories of their parents or families, or human at all except for workers they'd stuffed into suits, and children in the restaurant.

He jumped towards Mike, with Chica right behind him. The robots grabbed her into a tight hug, crying themselves. The girl was stunned, but quickly returned the gesture. Then Freddy, wrapping his furry arms around Chica and Mike.

Foxy tried being the tough guy, but couldn't help himself. Soon, they were all hugging.

"Uh...guys?" Mike whimpered. "Can't breathe..."

They finally noticed, their super strong robot bodies crushed her tiny, fleshy one. Her face was turning pink, then scarlet, then purple, then blue...

"Oh, God!" Chica and the others got off. Her face went through the colors again. "Mm, better..."

* * *

The animatronics and Mike were up for hours talking. They wanted to hear all about what happened to Mike afterwards...

Mike tried to tell them just the positive things. New friends, graduations, and fun. She didn't want them to know that her life became horrible, due to her mental health, and shortcomings.

Mike, even though she never asked, soon realized who was who.

Obviously, Adam was Foxy. He was obsessed with him growing up, and was hiding in Pirate's Cove. Lucy, was obviously Chica. She was the one girl, and Chica's attitude matched the sassy little girl's.

Chris, being the biggest and the leader, was obviously Freddy. And goofy Kyle was goofy Bonnie, of course.

They told her about, Daisy, the little girl with red hair who gave Mike's drawing to them. She was there all the time and was so sweet.

She loved Foxy, and Bonnie, and gave Chica flowers from outside a lot of the time. She would sing along with Freddy, and the band and was just a little beauty.

Finally, they all had to say bye. It was 5:56, and the daytime workers would arrive soon. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy fled back to the stage, while Foxy walked Mike to the front.

"We be very glad, ye be back with us, Mike." He smiled at her.

"I missed you, Adam..." She returned the grin. "Or would you prefer Foxy?"

"Foxy..." He looked away slightly. "The name 'Adam' still has some dark memories."

"Okay..." She blushed. Unknown to them, Freddy and the others were watching them from onstage, smiling.

They both became alert, as they heard Fritz and Vincent arguing as they came in.

"Bye, lass!" Foxy called, as he ran off quickly. "See ye tonight!"

"Hi, Mike!" Came Fritz.

"Hey, baby doll." Vincent smirked.

"Oh, hi guys!" She waved quickly.

"Hey, Mike..." Vincent teasingly purred. "I want to show you something...In the back."

"Um...sure, dude."

She followed the purple haired male to the back. "W-What is it?"

He stepped closer, his wide, but sad smile never faltering. "W-what are you-" He grabbed one of her tiny hands. 'I-I"

"Sh..." He smirked.

And then he did the last thing she suspected.

He pressed his lips into hers. His tongue forced itself in, and passionately dominated hers. Eventually, Vincent pulled away, a string of saliva between their mouths.

Mike's eyes were double their size, and she felt a desperate, twitch begin between her legs.

"Aw...So innocent." Vincent smirked. "You make such a cute little girl."

"I'm not little, and I'm not innocent."

"Not innocent?" Vincent laughed. "We'll see about that." And with that he lifted her, pinning her against the wall.

His purple bangs pushed against her less spiky, brown ones. "I find you, extremely sexy, and want to pleasure you."

The brunette shook with fear, and lust. "I-I um, okay..." She winced. "I don't really know... Let's just back up."

"Hm...someone seems a bit innocent." She looked down, blushing harder now.

Chuckling to himself, he let her down, and put his tongue in her ear. "So...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah...I guess..."

**OH! SO YEAH!**

**...**

**...**

**WHAT THE FUCK! BOOM! (Don't ask)**

**But yeah, so hoping this brings in reviews my friends! See ya later! Also check out my friend Sonic99rae on Youtube! Her fnaf vids are so cool!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, well I'm back! I see some people were confused, but it'll all make sense in the end.**

**You guys ready? I'm freaking ready!**

**I'M FUCKING READY!**

**Freddy: Okay...calm down!**

**Me: OKAY, OKAY...ALL RIGHT!**

* * *

Mike was absolutely stunned. Vincent kissed her, flirted and had teased her. If it wasn't for the sound of Fritz coming down the hall to get Vincent, she probably would've sat there, with a blank look on her face, and the purple man's tongue in her ear.

"Hope I see you soon..." And with that, he was gone.

'How did I let this happen?' She thought, pulling her fingers through her hair. 'I acted like a drooling idiot over a guy!'

Mike did have to admit he was really sexy. His long ponytail, and bright white smirk made her feel like she was thirteen again.

The small brunette walked off. She needed to stop thinking of Vincent and instead think of her friends.

They were back! The people she spent her toddler years with were with her again!

She was extremely curious. Who the hell was that asshole in the Golden Freddy suit? And what made her friends able to talk and walk in these suits? ANd the most troubling question of all- did her little tantrum, when she began screeching and kicking, help the murderer get away because all attention was on her?

She felt a burning acidic feel in her stomach at that thought.

She wanted to do something but she didn't know what. Something her friends would appreciate, now in these new bodies.

These new bodies...

'That's it!' She thought running off.

* * *

"So...uh, I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind me fixing up the animatronics, sir..." Mike stammered, fiddling with a button. "For free, of course..."

"Um...what?!" The man looked lost.

"Like...you know," Her cheeks burned. "Clean them up...and maybe...fix Foxy. I mean, he's so popular...so its a shame he's not working. I mean, I know a bit about engineering and stuff.."

The man gave her a long look. "...You're a strange one kid, you know that?"

"You have no idea." Mike raised her eyebrows.

"Well, if you're sure...Good luck." He walked off. "You're gonna need it..." Lastly, she heard him mumble. "Better get ready to clean this place up..."

"Yes!" She smiled to herself.

* * *

"So what's this about, Mikey?" Freddy questioned. The tiny brunette had led the animatronics, holding Bonnie's paw, and one of Chica's feathery hands.

"I'm going to fix you guys." Mike smiled.

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"You know, clean ya up, fix up your fur, fix your clothes."

.(A.N. In this version, I said they're supposed to be like more cartoon forms. I also gave them clothes but they're really dirty. Bonnie wears a white button down shirt, lavender vest, and red bow tie. Freddy wears a white shirt, black bowtie, and a brown blazer. Chica instead wears a white tank top saying "Let's eat". And finally Foxy wears his ripped up brown shorts, and a tattered dark blue pirate coat)

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" Freddy questioned, always a stickler for the rules

"I asked ahead of time." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh my Gawd! That's so cool!" Chica exclaimed, the little girl in love with clothes and looking pretty reawakening in her.

"Really?" Foxy questioned, looking slightly at his destroyed coat.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

* * *

By about 4:47, Mike had fixed a slightly crooked joint in Bonnie's arm, and fixed up his vest. She replaced his bowtie because it was extremely dirty after years.

She fixed up some bare peices of endoskeleton on Freddy and Chica, and gave the robotic chicken the addition of some pink shorts.

Mike fixed the sleeves and a few buttons on Freddy's blazer. For all of them, she cleaned off their fur and feathers, and their endoskeleton eyes.

Then finally, Foxy.

The pirate fox stood awkwardly, watching his friends leave the office clean and new.

"Okay, Foxy! Come on!" The brunette called, happier now that she had been doing sewing and making clothes, one of the few things she actually enjoyed.

Scowling, the tough guy walked in. "Are ye sure, ya know whatch're doin'?"

"Foxy, I've been making clothes and working with robots since I was twelve. I know what I'm doing."

Without warning, the the brunette began pulling away the fox's shorts.

"Aye!" He yelled in shock, pulling away. "What do ye think yur doin'?!"

"If I'm gonna fix them, they have to come off…" She looked at him blankly.

"Ye don't need to be doin' that! I can take off me own britches! I don' need ye feelin' me manhood!"

"Then do it!" Mike snapped, annoyed with his stubbornness and showing some of her own.

The fox's face becoming even brighter red, he removed the shorts and handed them to her, as well as his coat.

Throughout the next hour, the tiny girl fixed the tears in his fur, resewn his coat and shorts, fixed the buttons, and fixed his voice box.

"There we go!" She smiled as if talking to a little child. "You look nice and clean and handsome."

"Arrr..." The fox growled, his face turning red again. "Don't chastise me!"

"Don't say words you don't know the meaning of." Mike snorted. Noticing the hurt look on his face, she said, "Hey, I'm just joking. You're my favorite animatronic."

Foxy felt a strange awkward feeling, in what was once his heart. The brunette reached up, and messed with his hair.

"Well, it's six." She grinned. "I gotta go..."

"Uh, arrr..." He smiled like an idiot. "See ya, lass."

* * *

Later that day, Foxy was happily starting his first show in years. His own grand reopening of the Pirates' Cove!

Then, he noticed someone. A tired, but happy Mike sitting in a seat holding a woman's baby for her.

Mike was watching his show! Foxy got a little excited, that strange feeling coming back.

He wanted to make this his best show ever, for some reason.

"ARRR, mateys!" The red fox announced. "And welcome to the Pirates' Cove!"

Mike smiled a innocent, childlike smile.

"When exploring Pirates' Cove make sure to keep all hands and hooks to ye self...But enough of the rules. I'm sure ye lads and lasses are ready to go af'fer the treasure!"

* * *

"Foxy! That was amazing!" Mike cheered, coming up afterwards.

"Aw...thanks, lass." He smiled.

Foxy started thinking. He loved being around Mike. Her face, her hair, her...lips.

Her body...her laugh...

_Oh...Oh God. _He frowned, scratching his ears with his hook. _I...I think I just fell in love._

**AWWW! Foxy fell in love!**

**I ship these two so hard! Now I'm hoping everyone's happy right now!**

**This is probably my most popular story I've ever had. But thanks to you all!**

**BYE BROS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey** guys! It's RestlessFan19, and I was planning on updating sooner, but never have time to get on. I'M SO SORRY!**

**BUT ANYWAY...(epic inhaile through nose) I'M HERE! I'M READY! **

**Foxy's got another thing coming with his crush on Mike. And we're finna see some friends!**

**X-X**

Why? Why did this tiny, quiet girl strike up such powerful feelings in Foxy? He did remember back when "Adam" and Michelle ran around tackling each other to the ground, and playing pirates.

And when Mrs. Schmidt would take her and him and the other kids, and sing to them. They would eat cookies on the backstep, and hold hands when they got scared.

But now, things were different. He was sure Mike didn't want to be with a animatronic fox who smelled of rotting corpses and dust. She was just amazing, and he thought it would never work out.

"H-hi, Mikey!" He blushed bright red inside, and poked into the doorway.

"Hey, Foxy..." She waved.

Bonnie slid in through the door, nearly knocking Foxy onto his face.

"Yar, be mor' careful!" He growled.

"Sorry!" Bonnie rolled his eyes. "But the thing is...Mike, we have a surprise for you."

"Ya really mean-?"

"Yeah."

Mike was now a bit scared. "W-What kind of surprise?"

"Well, it's Freddy's idea..." Bonnie folded his paws together. "We...we want you to meet someone."

"Who?" Mike looked up at him.

"Well, it's a surprise!" Bonnie groaned. "Freddy wants to tell you!"

As if he knew what they were talking about, the towering, brown bear bolted through the door.

"Did you tell her?!" He looked dead serious.

"Pull yer britches outta yer arse, Fazbear." Foxy went on, waving his hook. "BonBon her' didn't tell Mike an'thing!"

Finally, Chica ran in. She was ecstatic Mike was here and presented the brunette, what else? A pizza.

"Thanks, Chica!" Mike lifted a slice up to her lips and began eating. The chefs' pizza was horrible, but the female animatronic's pizza was always fresh, cheesy, and delicious.

"We were just about to show Mike our little surprise..." Freddy told her.

"Oh God!" Chica facepalmed, obviously annoyed with the boys. "You guys were serious about that?"

"Yes, really!"

"That was retarded!" Chica growled.

They argued a while longer before Bonnie turned to Mike.

"Do you wanna see your surprise?"

"I'm sure this will end badly but..."

"Way to be positive." Bonnie added sarcastically.

"I know right?" Mike grinned a shit-eating grin and crossed her arms. "I'm the most positive chick you know!"

"Well, you have to put on this blindfold." He held the black fabric up.

"Aaaand now, I'm pessimistic again. Thank you." She rolled her eyes.

**Sorry to cut it short! I just hadn't updated in so long!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Been on tumblr a lot, and OH MY GOD! I LOVE REBORNICA SO MUCH!**

**It hurts...**

**But any way, we get to meet some people so I hope you're all ready!**

**X-X**

"Okay!" Mike felt around, the blindfold tightly wrapped around her eyes. "Oh, shit!" She banged into a wall.

"Are ye okay?!" Foxy held her.

Mike sighed. "Yeah, no thanks to you dickholes. Damn..." She shook Foxy off. " When can I take this off?"

"Soon..." Freddy patted her on the head.

"You've been saying soon for the past thirty minutes."

" We're nearly there!" Chica assured her.

But in the thick darkness, and Mike blindfolded, the animatronics went down one hallway as their fleshy friend went down another.

"Guys?!" Mike called out. "Oh, screw this..." She removed her blindfold but there was little difference. Mike tried to use her flashlight but it was broken still.

Suddenly, she crashed into a hard, metal object. "Ow...shit..." She tapped the flashlight just for it to flicker on. And she was rewarded with a shiny, yellow face staring right at her. "H-hi! I'm Chica the Chicken!"

"The fuck...?" That was not Chica. This was a sex doll combined with her friend.

"Oh, you're a grown up! I haven't seen any adults for...so long." She grabbed Mike's leg. "Come here!"

"Get off!" Mike smashed her flashlight over the new Chica's head, leaving a large dent. Without a second thought,

she shot down the hall.

"GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mike screamed.

"Hey there, pirate fans!" A growly, female voice called out. "C-come on down to Kids' Cove!" A large, metal hand snatched up her ankle, with metal clanking against the floor.

"Fuck off!" She screamed, crushing something underneath her foot.

"Ya not leaving, lass!"

"Let me go!" Without warning the hand, pulled her to the floor practically bashing her head open.

* * *

"You dumbass!" The 'new Chica's' voice yelled out as Mike's line of sight blurred as her eyes slowly fluttered open. " She's dead! Now we can't torture her."

"Wow, lass..." The other voice of the hand that had pulled her to the floor spoke up. "Tha' there was extremely dark, no matta what...but she's not dead!"

Mike took their argument as a chance to run.

But unfortunately, her hands were bound, and her leg was tied to a chair she was sat in.

"Oh, hello!" New Chica smiled. "Come here!"

"Look there's been a mistake..." Mike tried talking her way out. "I-I'm supposed to be with an e-entirely different set of animatronics."

"Don't care!" The other female's voice announced, as a spiky, mess of metal revealed itself from the ceiling. It was now clear to Mike that this was a new female Foxy. With a snowy white face, with round pink cheeks and one glowing green eye. The other eye socket was absolutely empty, with bright red lips in a exaggerated pucker.

Her entire body was torn and separated with her endoskeleton with other pieces of metal and another endoskeleton's head. Her neck was strung out, and she creepily hung to the wall, upside down.

"Come on! You don't wanna kill me!" Mike yelled out. "I'm not that killer! I'm not even a dude!"

"Don't worry!" A deep, goofy voice laughed behind her. They cleared their throat, letting out a more human laugh. "We'll make this slow." She turned her head to see a very...plump, Freddy, with the same rosy red cheeks and plasticy exterior as the others. Behind him, stood a bright blue, plastic, very feminine Bonnie.

"Come on! You fuckers!" She kicked her feet angrily. Of course, walking around in a living horror house,was a bad idea. Where did her friends go? She was scared and lonely, and felt betrayed.

An annoying child's voice echoed, "Hello?" Having a humanoid, child animatronic, behind one extremely tall, rail thin animatronic. A tall, skinny black puppet, with a pale white face with red cheeks and lips, with purple tear streaks going down his face.

"Oh, hello..." The puppet purred, holding up her face, forcing her to stare into his dark, drama mask eyes.

"Leave me alone..." Mike whimpered, struggling away from a literal, face of death.

"MARIONETTE!" Foxy's deep voice bellowed. "I'm goin' to kick ya ass!"

"Oh, crap..." New Freddy groaned.

Fortunately, her friends burst through to her rescue. " What are you doing?!" Chica screamed at them, in annoyance.

"She came here!" Mangle hissed. "She was asking for it!"

"She's our friend!" Freddy swore, a face of worry, as he held back a raging Foxy. "We brought her here to meet you!"

"Why?!" The plastic mannequins screamed back at them.

"She's our friend!" Bonnie yelled. Bonnie. The sweet, goofy, quiet, shy one, who never tried to start a fight, until he was pushed to his very limit.

Without warning, the purple bunny pulled his arm back and socked the new Freddy right in the nose, sending him backwards.

Needless to say a small war started. Mike scooted away slightly, right before Freddy yelled at the toys, in blind fury.

"EVERYBODY, SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Original Freddy screeched, before actually letting his child's scream\ robotic screech out.

Obediently, the Toys sat down on the floor, or stood perfectly still. Foxy and Bonnie calmed down, and stopped trying to fight there counterparts.

"Mike was there when that man killed us..." Freddy explained. "She's different...we can't just kill her."

"She's special..." Foxy purred just a bit too loudly, causing Mike to redden.

"You absolutely sure about her?" The marionette questioned, releasing her.

"Yes!" The originals all yelled.

"All right... let her go..."

* * *

By sunrise, it was as though, the Toys had never attempted to imprison her in agonizing pain.

Toy Chica, or Chirp, was actually really sweet, if not a kind of ditz, so to speak. Toy Bonnie, or BonBon, was a little annoying...okay, really whiny, but okay. He just didn't approve of Mike's rough loud ways.

New Freddy, AKA Teddy, tried to be the leader, just like his original, but at keast the toys respected him more. It was true that Marionette was the real leader though, just quiet about it. Mangle was just like Foxy, just a bit moodier, because of her current state.

And Balloon Boy...let's not be mean...

As 6 AM was right around the corner, they left the back room where the Toys were held.

"So what did you think of the Toys?" Freddy questioned.

"Well...besides the fact they nearly killed me...they're cool..." She shrugged.

"Well...we shoulda paid mor' attention, lass..." Foxy reddened.

" Well, I'll see you guys tounight..."

"Yeah, guys...we better get back to the stage..." Bonnie informed them.

"Bye!" Mike grinned, giving a kind wave before running off.

* * *

As the sun rose, and the day workers entered the pizzeria, Mike sat around, watching people prepare for the birthday party that day.

She was alone in her own little world, scribbling away in her notebook.

_And even though, I've cheated death, time and time again_

_From my sixth birthday, to just last night_

_I can't help but feel inferior, and pointless_

_If I hadn't thrown that tantrum, maybe my friends would still be alive, or the killer might be in jail_

She sighed half-heartedly, doodling a younger her surrounded by the animatronics.

"Why hello..." A deep voice interrupted her.

"Oh God!" She flipped around, only to see Vincent. "Don't do that!"

"Heh, you're so cute.."

"Shut up!" She hissed at him.

"So...are you ever going to let me take you on a date, beautiful?"

"Um...no..." Mike smirked.

"Come on...I won't leave you alone, till you say yes..." He pushed her against the wall.

"If I say yes, will you go away?" Mike rolled her eyes.

"Of course..."

Mike stood up, sighing, and stuck out her tongue. "...Fine..."

**Noooo! Don't do it!**

**Vincent: Come on! Give me a break!**

**Me: Fine...just have her home before her shift...And don't send her home pregnant, or I'll kill you...WITH NEEDLES.**

**Vincent: No!**

**But it's finally done! Yes!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Vincent bursts in and ties me down to a chair, and hands me my tablet...) **

**Vincent: Where have you been?!**

**Me: Motherfucking vine...**

**Vincent: How can you just-**

**Me: (starts singing) FIRST, LET ME HOP ON THE MOTHERFUCKING PORSCHE-**

**(Vincent gets out his knife and goes for my chest)**

**Me: Okay, I'm sorry! (Starts typing)**

* * *

Mike sighed, pulling the paddle brush through her thick, brown hair.

She now wore a navy green, off the shoulder sweater, and black skinny jeans, and brown boots. God, was she really about to go on a date with...Vincent?

Maybe she should just cancel. She wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to throw up, and swallowed the bile in her mouth. Her head hurt. Yep, she was definitely canceling.

Before she could do anything...the doorbell rang. She groaned with annoyance, and yelled out, "I'm coming!"

"You will be soon enough, sweetie!" Vincent yelled to her through the door. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

She glared as she opened the door, wanting to say "Fuck you...", but knew he would use that against her.

Vincent wore a pair of black jeans, and purple dress shirt, with a black bowtie. He held out a purple rose to her, with that shit eating grin he always had.

"Hey, Vincent..." She said half heartedly.

"Aw, that's no way to treat your new boyfriend."

"You're not my boyfriend... You're a self righteous eggplant who won't leave me alone..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"I'll take what I can get..." He smirked, shrugging. "Come on let's go..."

He pulled Mike out of the house, practically dragging her to his car.

"Ow, fuck..." She groaned. "Where are we going?"

"To..." Vincent began.

"Say a hotel...and I'll fucking cut you..."

"No, to the park..."

Mike was stunned. "The park? Why?"

"It's beautiful this time of just like you..."

"Man, shut up..." Mike hissed.

* * *

Mike looked up at the stars. So beautiful...

"You like it?" Vincent smirked, as they walked to the swings.

"Yeah...it's nice..."

The short female sat down on the swing, and was joined by the taller Mae on her right.

"So..." Vincent started. "How did a nice girl like you end up at Freddy's?"

Mike looked down. "Well, I've always went there as a kid...I had my birthdays there, until..." She shook. "Nothing...it was something stupid..."

She swallowed hard. "Now, management's changed, people just dump off their kids, and it's so run down...Stained with all these bad memories..."

Mike knew she wasn't making any sense, but kept going.

"I really only go there for the-"

Before she could finish, Vincent lifted her chin, looking into her bright, blue eyes. She then noticed e had pushed his swing closer to her, and was pressing his lips into hers.

Her face was turning bright red, and she smiled slightly. He was really nice...Maybe she could give him a chance...

"Still mad you came with me?"

Mike stuttered to answer, but was quickly stopped by her watch beeping...

"Wow, time sure did fly!" She stood up quickly. "I gotta go to work... This is the night, I..." She thought of a random lie. "Tune the bunny's guitar!"

"But he doesn't actually play-"

"Okay, bye! I have to go now!"

* * *

Mike actually did have to hurry. She didn't even have time to go home and change clothes.

"Sorry guys..." She panted as she burst through the door. 12: 04

"Hey, Mikey!" Bonnie beamed. Chica grinned, and began walking to the kitchen.

"Stuffed crust, or thin and crispy?" She asked.

"Thin and crisp."

"Ewe..." Chica rolled her eyes.

"An' where were ya?" Foxy popped up, with a disapproving gance.

"Oh, just out on a date..." She answered.

Foxy felt deep anger rumbling inside of him. Michelle was his, and no one, NO ONE, could have her, but him.

"Filthy whore!" He screamed, advancing towards.

"Foxy!" Bonnie jumped up. "Calm down!"

"Who were you wit'?!" He demanded, shaking her. "Tell us, lass!"

"Stop, goddamnit!" Mike yelled, pulling away. Her movement angered her, and suddenly...

His hook slides across her face, in a slap. It wasn't even that deep, but it set in.

Foxy was ready to attack again, when...

...Freddy grabbed his arms. "Don't..." He snapped.

"Lass..I-I..." Guilt sunk into his mind quickly...

But before he could even try to apologize...

Mike took off running.

"Mike, no!" Bonnie reached out.

Chica, who'd been in the kitchen the whole time, came out. "What the Hell is going on?!"

Mike kept running, tears streaming down her cheeks, like a broken dam.

She finally reached her apartment, and fell onto her couch.

Why?

That's all she wanted to know.

Why?

* * *

**Finally...wankers...**

**Now...if you'll excuse me...**

**FIRST LET ME HOP ON THE MOTHERFUCKING POR-**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ!**

**Sorry, I died for a while...**

**And my phone was stolen...**

**And then the internet failed...**

**And then I was grounded... **

**Just a lot of crap... And then the book and Sister Location and everyone was talking about Williams and Michaels, or One ending vs. Another...And so many Exotic Butters.**

**Well, if anyone's out there I'll explain a few things about my AU...**

**This doesn't deal with fnaf sister location or the book or we'll be here all day. This is only based on the first three games. **

**Vincent was a man who was clinically depressed as well as psychotic and was so detached from reality he wanted to "keep" all the children there forever. It started in 1978, when he was 20 and he never stopped. His first kill was Mike and her friends and he remembers her which is why he is a bit obsessed with her and likes her so much despite the fifteen year age gap.**

**The Puppet stuffed the kids into the costumes, while Mike had her screaming breakdown, which is why they haunted them. The animatronics don't remember what Vincent looks like or even if he's still alive so what happens next, we don't know.**

**Well, I'd feel bad with nothing but an author's note, so...**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Mike calmed down at home eventually. She wasn't that upset, it just scared her to see how menacing he got, nearly as bad as the first night at the pizzeria. That's why she ran, she was scared he might do something irreversible.

She didn't want to go back but she really didn't want to be fired for skipping a night. So she called Vincent.

"Hello?" His deep voice came across to her.

"Oh, Vincent! It's me Mike!"

"I was sleeping...Were you trying for a booty call?"

"VINCENT!"

"I'm joking..." He got up, cracking his neck.

"Well, I had to leave, um, work...I was late and you know, if you're late they kill you, ya know?" She led quickly. "Could you and Fritz cover for me? Please? Like, just get my punch out card please?"

"Of course, sweetie. Now," he purred. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Ugh, what?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He whispered suggestively.

"I-I actually had a good time..." Mike admitted. "Probably, because you're so mature..."

"Well, of course I am...I'm going back to sleep but how about another date?"

"That..." She blushed. "That actually sounds nice...Sure."

"Great! How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good..."

"Good night, Michelle...oh, and...Mikey?"

"What?"

"It took me years to find perfection. And I'll never let you go." Vincent purred in an even deeper voice. "Goodbye."

"Uh...uh...bye?"

She hung up and sank into the soft couch. She felt a lot better.

* * *

Foxy sat in "The Corner of Shame", looking at the wall angrily.

"Ready to apologize?" Freddy asked, receiving the finger in return. "You can't pout forever!"

"Hm!"

"Stop acting like a victim!" Chica came up behind them.

"I'm just worried about her!"

"No, you're worried because she won't stay here forever." Chica said sadly. "Because shell die, or well get destroyed, or something shitty will happen and she won't be here anymore..."

"Chica has a point." Bonnie added. "If she ever leaves us...We won't have anyone to talk to..." Foxy hid his anger.

"It's not just that! You don't understand!" Foxy shot up. "She's important we're she should want to be here! We're her friends! We're closer to her than whoever she was with! FUCK THAT!"

"You're taking it personally-"

Foxy shoved Bonnie down. "No shit! I miss people talking to me like a normal fucking person! I miss being alive! She's our only way- our only way out, assholes!"

He growled shoving past them. _I don't understand! I don't want to be alone!_

* * *

Mike came in, Saturday afternoon to pick up her check. But on her way there, she froze and saw the closed off room once more. Not that many people were around so she decided to sneak in. The room was still musty, something wet squelching under her sneakers, letting a nasty odor. Spiderwebs were building up and there was police tape around the place as well bottles of bleach and a few neglected cleaning supplies.

And in the middle of , Foxy...depressed, and slumped over.

"Foxy, I-I...I'm sorry..."

No answer.

"You...I mean...I didn't mean-"

Silence.

"Why did you hit me?"

Only water dripping.

"What did I do?"

Foxy stood slowly, but didn't face her. "I'm sorry..." He spoke quietly. "I was upset about you not...not being here...It's lonely..."

"I'm sorry..."

"You best leave quickly 'fore anyone sees ye, or hears, all right?" He still wouldn't face her. "We'll see you Monday..."

"I-okay...I'll see you then...Bye..."

Mike was about to leave but rushed over, hugging him. "I forgive you..."


End file.
